


The roommate scam

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You and Pietro try to scam a realtor into thinking you're a couple to get into a nice house.Part of my valentine2021 event
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff / Reader, Pietro Maximoff x reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 38





	The roommate scam

“Wow. This place is amazing! I can’t believe it’s so cheap.” You said as the realtor showed you around the first floor of the house.

“It’s the perfect first time home for… new… families.” She agreed. She was staring at Pietro with a look that told you he was doing something gross.  
“Oh. We’re not… not sure how long it’ll be before we’re a whole family.” You covered. You’d been so distracted byPietro itching his armpit and then lickking his finger that you had almost forgotten the vital point, that you had to pretend to be a couple to get the house.  
“Yes. I can’t imagine why.” The woman said in a tone of voice that managed to catch the speedsters attention.  
“The house is good but um. We want the owner to fix these things.” He handed over a list. The woman looked at it then looked at you both.  
“How could you have possibly inspected all this so fast?” She asked and laughed awkwardly.  
“Oh. We’re just so in love with the house that… we zipped around and had a look. So quickly.” you said with an awkward laugh. She hummed as if she wasn't sure about the two of you and headed into the kitchen.  
“You were supposed to save the list for the end! Stop being gross and running around. Please for just a little longer.” You asked. The air whizzed around you while you spoke and you sighed.  
“I’m sorry. What did you say? There were cookies in the kitchen. I wanted some.” Pietro said. He grinned at you and wiggled the large cookies with the housing company logo on them. The woman bustled back and smiled at the two of you as you grabbed the cookies and tried to shove them in your bag.  
“I’m sorry we had some cookies to give out. I’m not sure where they went.” She said. She handed over some magnets instead and started to lead the way upstairs. Pietro pulled a face at the magnets and started mouthing how they were no replacement for cookies. You motioned for him to stop as you reached the top of the stairs. You both froze and tried to look like a new, young couple admiring a new home. Which from the look on her face, wasn’t as convincing as it could be. "Now there are a few things that I need to tell you about." The woman said as she held out a sheet of paper.

“Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes.” Pietro said as he looked down at the paper which was now in his hands. You smiled awkwardly at the lady who was staring at her empty hands.


End file.
